


PMD - Awake Again

by LocketteDown



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketteDown/pseuds/LocketteDown
Summary: I'm 30 y.o. and I just wanna write a damn fanfic and publish it, so, uh, here's my piece of crap story.  It's of a human turned into an eevee, her new friend Lea the popplio, and their adventures doing Mysterious Dungeon stuff in Alola!  Expect a lot of author self-insertion, and shoving every friend I have that likes pokémon in here.  Also, watch out for DOUBLE SPACING! BECAUSE I'VE WRITTEN SO MANY APA PAPERS I CAN'T HELP IT!





	PMD - Awake Again

I woke up.  I wasn’t _supposed_ to wake up.  I shot up and I was blinded by the sun.  Did I sleep all night on the floor?  I went to cover my eyes and instead I found my fingers coated in wet sand.  Did I sleepwalk out here?  I guess they weren’t kidding about those pills, they _do_ make you sleep walk.  I swiped awa—

The _hell_?  Those aren’t my hands.  My body snaps cold.  I stared at two little brown paws before me.  I flipped my _paws_ right-side up, then upside down, confused.  Am I still asleep?  Maybe I’m still asleep.  I attempt to pinch myself, but these things are useless for such finite movements.  Instead, I bite my arm, and my fangs make dented my hide.  I scream, and it hurts my throat.

Something screams back.

I suck in hard, and quickly jump to my feet.  I back into the plants behind me, terrified as to what screamed back at me.  I’m terrified about myself.  I’m damn well terrified about a lot of things right now.

Only a few moments after I backed myself into some scratchy beach plant, a little blue seal scuttles into view.  As I shove away a few fronds, I can clearly see a popplio being accosted by set of charjabugs, the buzz of electricity crackling shortly before every cry of the popplio.  I found myself crawling over the plant and creeping closer to the scene.  The popplio’s eyes were filled with tears, and she looked like she was going to faint any moment.

I then did something entirely stupid and illogical, given my current situation.

“HEY, LEAVE THEM ALONE, YOU YELLOW-BELLIED BLOCK HEADS!”

Like I said, stupid and illogical.

The charjabugs immediately turn to me, and crackle with electricity.  The popplio turns to me as well, tears in its eyes, before scuttling back a few feet.  Great, now what?

“What did’ja say?” the larger charjabug clicked.

“Do ya got fuzz in y’er brains?” the other charjabug harassed.

“I said,” I took a sharp breath in, “to leave them alone!”  And then I did something extra stupid, I charged!  I immediately bashed into the larger bug.  The larger charjabug squealed and zapped the ever loving piss out of me, which, yeah it _hurt_ but it seemed stimulating more than anything.  Kinda like being shot by a taser!  I jumped back, and then smashed into the big one again with my whole body.  It spiked into the other bug, and both toppled.  The popplio delivered a loud cry, which seemed to stun them a bit.  I hopped over to the popplio, scooped it up on my back, and ran like hell.

I didn’t stop for at least ten minutes.  I don’t know what came over me, but I was just running like there was no tomorrow.  Once I ran out of breath, I collapsed, and it rolled off.  The popplio looked me over, and smoothed its flipper over me.

“You were so brave!” She spoke in a pained, but cheerful tone.  “I don’t know how to thank you!”

I turned to glance at my back, realizing I had yet to take a look at myself.  Judging by my very full tail, brown coat, and neck fur… I think I’m an eevee!  I think.  I looked at popplio, tilted my head, and just… asked.  “I’m an eevee, right?”

“Uh… Yeah, silly, you’re an eevee.  Not a lot of those around here!”  She smoothed down my neck fluff.

“Yeah I… Kinda… uh… I think I just hit my head too hard back there I guess, ha ha.”  I tried to brush off just how awkward that sounded by rubbing my head.  Which, I hit my ear first, adjusted, and patted the very top of my head.  “I really hit into them hard!”

“You did! You were nuts, those things could have knocked us out!”  She then turned to herself, and pulled a berry from the small, pink crossbody purse I hadn’t noticed on her yet.  I guess I was too busy smacking myself into stuff.  She took a bite, and then offered me the rest. 

“Nah, that’s okay,” I said, putting a little paw up in the air.  “You need it more than me.”

She proceeded to nibble away at it as she studied me.  It was quite for some time, both of us resting, hoping not to see those charjabugs again.  At least ten minutes passed before she finally spoke again.

“What’s your name?”

“Oh. I’m Ezzie. You?”

“Ezzie the eevee, that sounds really neat!  I’m Lea!”

“Nice to meet you, Lea!” I stuck out my paw for… a pawshake?  She gingerly wraps my paw with her flipper and gives it a gentle shake. 

 [TBC, not done with this chapter yet, I'm just out of steam.]


End file.
